American Loaded Dragon: Jake Long - Season 2
by Luiz4200
Summary: Season 2 of American Loaded Dragon: Jake Long. Please read the first season before reading this one or you might be confused about some events.
1. Breakout

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

 **Author's Note: Like with the first season, this one also has references from D.J. Scales' "The Elemental Dragon Girl".**

 **Author's Note 2: Some episodes may be merely referenced instead of actually portrayed since I won't necessarily make all of them different enough. Assume those that aren't even referenced don't happen here.**

 **Author's Note 3: In spite of my worries regarding FFN, I'm posting Season 2 here. After all, that's where I posted Season 1.**

 **Author's Note 4: Because of the above mentioned worries, I'm now posting review replies here instead of sending them as PMs. I'm starting here with reviews I received for Season 1 after posting the transition chapter.**

 **angelusjmw: I'm posting Season 2 here but I'm still not sure about new stories.**

 **D.J. Scales: Thank you.**

 **TheNargana: Thank you and your hope wasn't in vain.**

 **Graepey: Thank you but I'm sticking to my writing style.**

 **Finder18: Thank you.**

 **American Loaded Dragon: Jake Long – Season 2**

 **Chapter 1: Breakout**

"I can't believe in everything that happened those last weeks." Spud commented as he walked through Central Park with his friends Jake and Trixie.

"I know." She replied. "Cheerleaders being recruited by gorgons; you and Jakey going undercover as Huntsclan students."

"At least we escaped before without having to face that kraken." Jake replied. "The real surprise was Principal Derceto's real reason to come to my school. I can't believe she thought I was the kelpie."

"And I can't believe in how many adventures we got involved." Trixie commented.

"And that's because we didn't get involved with the Demon Sorcerers from the very beginning." Jake replied. "Have you ever imagined going through the whole world to stop them from returning?"

"I just hope Mr. Brock, our new mythbiology teacher, doesn't become crazy like Rotwood." Spud said. Jake and Trixie are so accustomed to him they're not very surprised at the sudden change of subject.

Their conversation was interrupted by two screaming voices. They then see two Huntsboys running in terror. "Jakey, aren't they the two amateur dragon slayers who you and Spud were impersonating?" Trixie asked. "What're they running away from?"

As if on cue, they saw a giant serpent chasing the two Huntsboys. Jake and Spud quickly recognized them as Huntsboys #88 and #89 back from when they infiltrated Huntsclan Academy. "Look!" Huntsboy #89 told the other Huntsboy while pointing at Jake and his friends. "Non-Huntsclan humans! Remember the protocol and act natural."

"Oh, right." Huntsboy #88 replied and then they started walking and whistling.

"Uh, weren't they running away a few seconds ago?" Spud asked.

As if on cue, a giant serpent showed up and started chasing them. Jake and his friends ran for cover. "Look!" Huntsboy #88 told #89. "The bystanders left. Now we can fight like real dragon slayers!"

"Or we can keep running away." #89 suggested.

"Good idea." #88 agreed. They kept running until they say a red dragon showing up. "Isn't that the American Dragon our Huntsmaster told us about?"

"Yes, #88." Huntsboy #89 answered as he recognized the dragon from the Huntsclan's files on past attempts to slay it. "It's our chance! For some reason, it's fighting the serpent. Whoever wins will be too exhausted to have a chance against our combined might."

"The Huntsclan must be really desperate to take those cowards to the battlefield." Trixie commented.

"Shouldn't we help Jake?" Spud asked.

"Those Huntsboys had just seen us with his human form, Spud." Trixie sadly answered. "If we go help him now, they'll be suspecting we know his secret."

"About him being a billionaire?" Spud asked.

"The _other_ secret, Spudinski." Trixie answered with a frown.

The battle between Jake and the serpent ended with the serpent fleeing. "We lost the serpent!" Huntsboy #88 exclaimed in terror.

"But at least we can appease the Huntsmaster with an American Dragon pelt." Huntsboy #89 maliciously replied. "Ready."

"Set." #88 added.

Jake then breathed fire at them, prompting them to flee in horror. "I'm glad they're gone." He commented.

"What's the big deal about that serpent, Jakey?" Trixie asked.

"It must be that crystal skull on the serpent's headdress but we must talk to Grandfather about this." Jake commented.

 **LINE BREAK – CANAL STREET ELECTRONICS**

"Here it is, young ones." Lao Shi stated upon recognizing the serpent in a book. He told Jake and his friends that the serpent was guarding one of the thirteen Aztec crystal skulls and whoever got all of them could have one irreversible wish granted.

"So what?" Jake asked. "Do we get that one and send it to the Dragon Council so it won't matter if the Huntsclan gets all others?"

"It's not that simple, young dragon." Lao Shi stated. "The giant serpent is enchanted to guard that skull and, whenever the skull isn't with it, chase the skull. The serpent could have unwittingly lead the Huntsclan to us."

"Then what do we do?" Spud asked.

"Jake can patrol the skies while looking for the serpent." Lao Shi replied. "I'll contact a wizard friend of mine from San Francisco to see if he has an enchanted box big enough to put the skull inside it. As for the rest of you, don't you have any school projects to work on?"

"Oh, yeah." Spud agreed. "Jake, Trixie and I are working on a hundred uses cream for Mr. Brock's class project. We call it "100 uses cream"."

"We're working on the name as well." Trixie replied.

"Jake, how about we use the cream on that zit?" Spud suggested.

"Zit?" Jake asked.

"That one on your nose, Jakey." Trixie answered while pointing at the zit.

"That's no zit." Lao Shi explained. "Jake is starting his first molting cycle."

"Okay then." Trixie calmly replied and then Lao Shi's words sunk in. "Jake has a molting cycle?"

"Yes, young ones." Lao Shi calmly explained like he's discussing weather. "Each dragon has a molting cycle. Once a dragon experiences it the first time, there's one every ten years. My last one took place last year."

Fu Dog then remembered what happened when he went on a vacation during that cycle. "Kid, I hope that cream does work to make the cycle end sooner." He commented, making Jake worried.

"The skull is the priority." Lao Shi said.

"Don't worry, Jake." Trixie said. "We're here to help with the project. It's the advantage of being a three-person group instead of a two-person one."

"Three instead of two?" Lao Shi asked.

"Mr. Brock wanted to divide the class into pairs but Rose's departure left the mythology class with an odd number of students so there had to be a trio so no student would have to work alone, Grandfather." Jake explained.

 **LINE BREAK – MILLARD FILLMORE MIDDLE SCHOOL – THE NEXT MORNING**

Jake met his friends, who became disgusted upon seeing his face. "That bad?" He asked.

"I won't say otherwise even if you give me a million dollars." Trixie answered while trying to avoid barfing.

"What do I do?" Jake asked. "Our current mythbiology teacher actually knows his magical creatures. What if he can recognize a dragon's molting cycle? He actually knew that 'fairy' in the picture presented by Rotwood was a wood nymph."

"We still can try our cream." Spud suggested.

"Let's wait for a moment I can be in dragon mode, okay?"

 **LINE BREAK – CENTRAL PARK**

That night, the Huntsman decided to join his new apprentices for their serpent hunt. He felt he should do that without an apprentice without as much of a field experience as Huntsgirl had before being captured by dragons. He caught himself wondering if she was being tortured or if the dragons killed her and disposed of her body where he'd never find it. He eventually killed the serpent and Huntsboy #89 caught the skull and rose it above its head. "Take that, American Dragon." He shouted.

"Don't mind if I do." Jake replied and he swooped in.

"Get that skull!" The Huntsman shouted. He's about to join when Lao Shi showed up to stop him. "It'll be the last time you get in my way!"

Meanwhile, Huntsboys #88 and #89 kept chasing Jake. "You can't escape us, filthy dragon."

"I don't have to." Jake replied with a malicious smile. "Boo!"

"Yaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" They fled in terror and Jake decided to return to help his Grandfather.

Jake arrived on time to give Lao Shi an edge that made the Huntsmaster decide to flee. The dragons then returned to the shop. "My wizard friend didn't have an enchanted box big enough for the skull but we won't need it anymore, Jake." Lao Shi said. "Now we'll take it to the Dragon Council for safekeeping as you suggested."

"Don't forget the cream, Jake." Spud said.

"There's something else I should do first, my friends." Jake replied.

 **LINE BREAK – ISLE OF DRAGO**

After Jake and Lao Shi delivered the skull to the Dragon Council, Jake visited his girlfriend. "Jake, what happened to you?" Rose asked.

"My molting cycle." Jake answered.

"Okay." Rose answered.

"Is that all?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I already knew you're a dragon and that doesn't bother me in spite of the Huntsclan teaching me to think all dragons were filthy and disgusting." Rose explained. Jake then told her about his latest adventure. "Really? My former master took _those_ clowns to replace me? They probably didn't tell him the list of magical creatures they killed only includes video game characters."

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note 5: In spite of what I posted at Author's Note 4, I might regain enough confidence on the website's safety features to send review replies as PMs.**

 **Author's Note 6: For reasons unrelated to safety concerns, updates might be less frequent than usual by my standards.**


	2. Brock

**Chapter 2: Brock**

Jake, Trixie and Spud were at Spud's for a study group (and some videogame playing) when some pixies delivered Jake a magical newspaper. "Look! The two demons who avoided recapture back when they were freed were finally recaptured." Jake commented.

"Really?" Trixie eagerly asked. "Where were they?"

"Canada." Jake answered.

"Isn't that the country Rose's dragon cousin guards?" Spud asked.

"The very same, Spud." Jake explained.

"What were the demons doing in Canada, Jakey?" Trixie asked.

"Someone discovered a magical artifact there and they tried to get it, Trix." Jake replied. "The Scabbard of Excalibur!"

After Jake explained some details about it, they resume the studying.

The next day, they were at Sigmund Brock's mythbiology class. "Class dismissed except for Jake Long." Brock said and Jake's classmates left. "Jacob Luke Long, you're one of my best students so I expect you to know the answer to the following question: which student is a dragon?"

"What?" Jake asked in shock.

"That's right, Long." Brock said. "That Bavarian bozo who used to be my pupil might have failed to expose this school's dragon but I will triumph!"

"Bavarian bozo?" Jake asked and then understood. "Rotwood?"

"Exactly, Mr. Long." Brock answered. "If I had a dime for every time I gave him the dunce cap for his failures, I wouldn't need sponsors for this." He said and then produced a canister with some blue liquid.

"Blueberry juice?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Brockium." Brock corrected Jake. "Once I pour it on a dragon, it will be forced to reveal its dragon shape. I only have enough for _one_ dragon but, if I use it to expose one, my sponsors will give me enough money to make enough Brockium to expose all dragons in the world."

"Dude, don't ruin your life like Rotwood did." Jake advised Brock. "The reason he failed to catch dragons is because they don't exist."

"Yes, he was as skeptical as you until I showed him his first nymph." Brock replied.

"Forget it!" Jake demanded. "I won't ruin my life with this!"

"Whatever." Brock accepted Jake's decision and let him leave the classroom.

Jake then told his friends what happened. "So, what're we doing about Brock?" Trixie asked.

"I'm telling my grandpa." Jake replied. "Until then, let's act normally."

After classes were over, Sigmund Brock went to the prison where Hans Rotwood was serving time. "Long time no see, my former pupil." Brock said.

"What do you want?" Rotwood asked.

"The dragon's identity." Brock explained.

"So I won't be the one to expose it?" Rotwood arrogantly asked. "No way."

"Rotwood, you Bavarian bozo." Brock scolded his former pupil. "You already have no hope of exposing any magical creatures from here. If I expose a dragon and prove you were right, I can talk the authorities into releasing you from the abduction charges."

"I'd still be paying for ze broken statue." Rotwood replied. "I cannot justify that as an attempt to expose magical creatures."

"A relatively minor offence, Rotwood." Brock argued. "With the fame and fortune I'll get, I can easily pay for that damage."

Rotwood spent a good time thinking over it.

In the next day, as the students were approaching Millard Fillmore Middle School, they noticed news crews surrounding it. "Yo, what's going on?" Trixie asked.

"Mr. Brock called all those reporters here because he thinks somebody here is a fire-breathing dragon." Brad answered with a mocking tone. "Can you believe it?"

"Rotwood all over again." Jake muttered.

"True." Brad replied.

"Where's Principal Park?" Spud asked. "I don't think she'd allow this?"

"We don't know." Stacey answered. "It's like she vanished or Brock got her out of the way."

' _Or like she is the dragon Brock found.' Jake thought. 'How could I forget I'm not the only dragon here?'_

After voicing his thoughts to his friends, the three of them went to Brock's office to search for Sun Park. It was a short-lived search as they quickly found a cage with her inside it. The heroes approached the cage to release her but were caught in another cage. "Yes!" Brock exclaimed in triumph. "I've finally caught my dragon!"

"Finally?" Spud asked in confusion while glancing at Sun.

"Oh, you think I thought she was a dragon?" Brock asked in amazement. "No, she just got in the way." He explained and then turned his attention to Sun. "Don't worry, Principal Park, I'll leave the TV on so you'll be able to see the dragon being exposed as it happens."

Meanwhile, Jonathan, Susan and Haley were worried as they watched everything on TV. They saw Brock unveiling a cage with Jake, Trixie and Spud. Everyone else at school was outraged at seeing caged kids.

"One of those kids is a dragon and I'll prove it." Brock declared and poured Brockium on… Spud and nothing happened. "What? It's impossible! He must be a dragon! My former apprentice reassured me of it!"

"Like I'd let someone else steal my discovery." Rotwood scoffed while watching it with fellow inmates. "It might take some time but, once I leave zis place, _I_ vill expose the dragon!"

"That will be mentioned at your parole hearing, Rotwood!" A guard commented.

"Noooooooooo!" Rotwood screamed in horror.

 **EPILOGUE**

"A toast." Trixie said as she rose her juice box. "To the return of our free study times."

"Amen." Jake and Spud replied. "And that they cancel mythbiology altogether." Spud added.

"No, Spud." Jake replied. "If they do so, a new class will take its place and the free study times will be over for good. I'm learning to enjoy them."

"Say it again when you're finally using those for something fun instead of something educational and I'll believe you but I get your point, Jakey." Trixie commented.

"I'm just glad this is over." Jake said.

 **LINE BREAK – EVIDENCE ROOM**

The Huntsmaster teleported into the evidence room and was satisfied upon finding a plastic bag with a broken canister and a drop of Brockium.

 **End chapter.**


	3. Family Business

**Chapter 3: Family Business**

Hans Rotwood regretted not having his old dunce cap to place on Sigmund Brock's head but inmates weren't allowed to have point objects. _'I wonder what Mr. Long is doing right now.' He thought._

 **LINE BREAK – CENTRAL PARK**

"Congratulations, Haley." Sun Park says after Haley fulfilled her first field assignment. "Good work for your first time."

"True that, Haley." Jake added.

"Thank you both." Haley replied.

"Make it three, young one." Lao Shi added. The four dragons then returned to Canal Street Electronics.

In the next day, Jake told his friends about Haley's training. "So, your little sister's training her dragon powers?" Trixie asked. "I thought she was set to replace your Dad at the business from his side of the family."

"Nothing is definitive by now." Jake explained. "That's why I keep studying."

"I never saw things that way, Jake." Spud commented.

"But _you_ are the American Dragon, Jakey." Trixie replied.

"That only makes me spend more time on training and missions than Haley does, Trixie." Jake explained. Recess was then over.

After an uneventful class day, Jake went back to Canal Street Electronics to do his homework, dragon training and reading one of the advanced books for if he took over Long Enterprises. "Jake!" Haley was surprised. "I thought it was clear _I_ was going to eventually replace Dad as CEO of Long Enterprises."

"Until it becomes clear you won't be the one of us too busy with dragon duties, I can't rule out the possibility of being the one to take over _that_ family business, Haley." Jake explained.

"Well, I suppose there's some wisdom about covering all possibilities." Haley commented while reluctantly trying to accept the possibility of not becoming Long Enterprises' new CEO.

"True that, young ones." Lao Shi agreed. They then received a mirror call from Jonathan and Susan. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Jake and Haley said.

"Greeting, Susan and Jonathan." Lao Shi added.

"Hi, familia." Jonathan replied. "Kids, how's dragon training going?"

"We're doing fine, Dad." Jake answered. "What about you and Mom?"

"We're doing fine too, son." Susan answered.

"John, what about that dog show your company sponsored in San Francisco?" Fu Dog asked. "Any beautiful poodles there?" He then noticed some people staring at him. "Yeah, the last poodle I met corrected me on the word. I still have doubts, though."

"Actually, I wasn't there to see for myself." Jonathan answered. "Sorry, Fu."

"Okay, John." Fu replied. After some additional small talk, the mirror call was ended.

"I see the magical battle near that show caused no mess at all since Jonathan and Susan made no mention of it." Lao Shi commented.

"Magical battle?" Jake and Haley asked.

"I'm curious as well." Sun Park said as she entered the shop.

"The Dragon Council has just informed me." Lao Shi explained. "After that demon portal adventure, Arcanon teamed up with a Dark Chi Wizard named Daolon Wong and they tried to steal the Talismans from Section 13. The Talismans were destroyed but their powers just looked for new vessels. A dog near that show got the immortality; and the Elemental Dragon Girl got the power of combustion."

"So, what do we do, Grandpa?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." Lao Shi answered. "The other chosen animals can be anywhere in the world so we're not to get involved unless those tasked with finding them ask for our help or we chance upon any of those animals."

"Okay." Jake replied. "We already have too much trouble trying to keep Fu's prank war with Marty the Grim Reaper from going too far."

"Hey!" Fu Dog protested. "He has it coming!"

"No time for that." Sun commented. "Jake and Haley have a photo session."

Said photo session was going well until a bunch of hobgoblins interrupted it to attack the dragons. Jake put up a good fight until he noticed Haley didn't know what to do. He gave her an idea and she followed it. They eventually defeated the hobgoblins. "Thank you, Jake." Haley said. "I was so nervous."

"It gets easier with time." Jake commented.

"True but I still would rather take over Dad's business." Haley replied.

"Me too but nobody hears me complaining." Trixie added.

"Can we go home now?" Jake asked. "I have studies to catch up."

"Yes, young dragon." Lao Shi answered.

 **End chapter.**


	4. After Rescuing the Hourglass

**Chapter 4: After Rescuing the Hourglass**

"Dad, is Jake in trouble?" Haley asked upon seeing her brother on TV.

"In a reality where I don't know about the secret your mother's side of the family keeps, I'd have no doubt the answer is 'yes' but, knowing what I know, there's a chance it was unavoidable it was necessary because of a mission." Jonathan explained.

And he was right as Jake was making sure the Uchrono Hourglass would stay safe from the Huntsclan. "Good work, young one." Lao Shi complimented his pupil/grandson.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Jake replied. "Now the Huntsclan won't be able to pull a Biff Tannen."

"A what?" Lao Shi asked.

"Biff Tannen." Jake explained. "In Back to the Future II, he stole a time machine and used it to go back 60 years in time to give his past self an almanac with sports results so past!Biff can make a fortune by betting on those results."

"While that alone would be bad enough, I'm afraid the Huntsclan had a worse goal in mind." Lao Shi stated.

"Sounds like a good enough idea for me, old man." Fu replied. "How about we test it by… never mind." He added upon seeing Lao Shi's frown.

"Fu Dog, you've already caused too much trouble with time travel." Lao Shi reminded his animal companion.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"He sunk Atlantis." Lao Shi stated.

"How?" Jake was curious and afraid.

"Kid, you _don't_ wanna know." Fu replied, not wanting to tell about how embarrassing it was.

After that discussion, Lao Shi and Fu dropped Jake at the Longs' for a weekend while they delivered the Uchrono Hourglass to the Dragon Council. "Good work, Lao Shi." Councillor Andam said. "Where's the American Dragon? We'd like to congratulate him as well."

"My grandson is spending this weekend with his family, Councillor." Lao Shi replied.

"Well, send him our congratulations anyway." Councillor Kulde stated. "I hope he's using this time off for meditation."

 **LINE BREAK – THE LONG HOUSEHOLD**

"Yeah, I've landed at Pennsylvania Railroad!" Jake exclaimed and handed over M$ 200 to buy the property. "Now, since I rolled doubles, again, it's still my turn."

"You'll go to jail." Haley teasingly sung.

"We'll see about that." Jake replied and rolled the dice. He got a five and a two and landed on a chance. He's got "Advance to Boardwalk" and ended up paying his Mom M$ 50.

' _I guess those coincidences only happen in cartoons.' Haley thought._

 **LINE BREAK – THE DRAGON COUNCIL MEETING ROOM**

"Esteemed members of the Dragon Council, may we visit Rose now?" Lao Shi asked and they agreed. Lao and Fu were taken to Rose's cell. "Sir, where's Jake?" She asked.

"He's spending the weekend with his family." Lao Shi explained.

"Family." She sighed. "I'm still getting used to the fact that, unlike what the Huntsclan told me, I have one outside of them. I don't even know if my cousin really sees me like family or if she thinks of me as a slayer she only watches out of obligation."

"I admit I don't know her well enough, Rose." Lao Shi replied.

"Give me twenty and I find out." Fu offered.

"Fu." Lao Shi glared at Fu.

"I wouldn't take the offer even if I could access my money from here." Rose explained.

"Your boyfriend is rich." Fu said. "Just say the word and he'll lend you the money."

"No." Rose replied.

"I'm sorry to end this but we must leave." Lao Shi explained. "Goodbye, Rose."

"Goodbye, Lao Shi. Goodbye, Fu." Rose said.

As Fu and Lao Shi left, they were approached by Councillor Vivian. "Was that offer real or was it a test of character?"

"I wish it was the second part, Councillor." Lao Shi answered and then glared at Fu.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's note: I only wrote this chapter to keep the story moving. Sorry if it's short.**


	5. The Next Skull

**Chapter 5: The Next Skull**

Jake was playing air hockey with Trixie when Brad Morton got in the way and demanded to leave. Jake replied by challenging the bully to an air hockey game to settle the matter. Jake won by 7 – 6.

"You cheated!" Brad accused Jake.

"No, I didn't!" Jake replied. "You're just being a sore loser."

"What's going on?" An employee of the game place asked.

"He's a sore loser/He cheated!" Jake and Brad said at the same time.

"Look, you can check the security cameras." Jake argued.

"My Dad's a cop and can make life hard for you." Brad threatened.

As a result, Jake was expelled from the place. Trixie and Spud left in solidarity. "Jakey, are you really going to let them get away with that?" Trixie asked.

"Don't worry." Jake reassured his friends. "I don't wanna sound like Draco Malfoy but, when my father hears about it."

"Does he own that place or something?" Spud asked and Jake nodded.

"I don't get why not letting people know that you're rich." Trixie commented. "I know the dragons are afraid it'd lead to your other secret being discovered but moments like these make me wonder how you can resist the temptation."

"It's not easy, Trixie." Jake replied. They then took separate ways back to their homes and Jake entered Canal Street Electronics. "Good evening, young one." Lao Shi greeted his grandson.

"Horrible." Jake said and then explained what Brad did. "May I talk to Dad?"

Jake then called Jonathan through the magic mirror and explained his problem. "It's sad but how can I help without exposing our secret?" Jonathan asked.

"You could start a surprise inspection and request footage from your surveillance equipment." Jake suggested.

"I'll see what I can do, son." Jonathan replied. "How's the search for the Aztec Skulls going?"

"I'm closing on the next one's location, Jonathan." Lao Shi answered.

"You could help by financing a search, you know." Fu suggested.

"Fu!" Lao Shi glared at Fu Dog. "We have already discussed it. Jonathan cannot leave a paper trail on anything the Huntsclan is looking for or he might attract their attention."

"He could hire leprechauns." Fu said. "Brocamas can be trusted with his customers' secrets."

"Speaking of Brocamas, he reported some trolls stealing his pot of gold." Lao Shi stated. "Let's look for it the next morning."

"Doesn't Jake have to go to school tomorrow?" Jonathan asked.

"True." Lao Shi replied. "Jake may join us after class."

The next day, Jake is enjoying recess with his friends until he and Brad were called to the Principal's office. There, the two students found not only Principal Park but also a man they never met before. "Mr. Long, Mr. Morton, this is the manager of the place both of you went to play games." Sun Park explained. "Mr. Long, he has something for you."

The manager handed Jake two tokens. "Mr. Long, I reviewed security footage from last night and found out not only that you defeated Mr. Morton fairly but also that he tampered with your game against another kid. Please take these tokens as our apology for not listening to you back then."

"Apology accepted, Sir." Jake politely replied.

"Mr. Morton, consider it your warning." The manager admonished Brad. "Disturb the other kids again and you'll be banned."

"Yes, Sir." Brad begrudgingly replied. "How did you know where to find us? We never said which school we attend."

"My boss recognized you from a ski trip your school went to."

"Okay."

The rest of the school day went normally and then Jake went to Canal Street Electronics. "Are we going to reclaim the gold now, Grandfather?" Jake asked.

"Fortunately, young one, I've already recovered it when the trolls tried to sell it to Pandarus." Lao Shi replied. "Now, I've found a lead on a skull."

Jake eventually led Trixie and Spud into a cave to locate the skull. Spud was also interested in being able to say 'spelunking'. He was also amazed that Jake's cellphone had four signal bars. "It's like magic! Oh."

In spite of the hazards at the cave, Jake and his friends found a box with the skull. "Yeah! We found the skull before the Huntspunk…"

"Before I what?" The Huntsmaster maliciously asked as he revealed himself and three other slayers, causing Trixie and Spud to flee.

"Too late, Huntspunk." Jake said. "I got it first!"

"Your choice, American Dragon." The Huntsmaster said. "Easy or hard."

"We choose hard."

"We who?" The Huntsmaster asked in confusion.

"We." Lao Shi answered as he, Sun and Haley revealed themselves. Jake fought the Huntsmaster while each dragon fought another slayer. The slayer who fought Lao Shi shot a sphinx hair net but Lao Shi used his tongue to send it back to him. The shock allowed Lao Shi a chance to knock the slayer unconscious.

Afterwards, he helped Sun by knocking her adversary from behind. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Now let's help your pupil and then mine."

Minutes later, the Huntsmaster seemed to have Jake surrounded. "Did you really think you could defeat me while carrying a box, you filthy dragon?"

"Of course not, Huntspunk." Jake answered with a smile and the Huntsmaster noticed the other dragons. "We'll meet again, dragon." He said and then teleported himself away.

 **LINE BREAK – CANAL STREET ELECTRONICS**

Jake, Lao Shi, Trixie, Spud and Fu were celebrating their latest victory. "Now we have one more Aztec Skull." Jake said. "Where do we keep it?"

"We'll send it to the Dragon Council for them to decide, young one." Lao Shi replied.

"Yes, Grandfather."

 **LINE BREAK – HUNTSLAIR**

"You dragons might have won for now but things will be different once my apprentices learn how to use Arcanon's Muscle Gear." The Huntsmaster declared.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: Muscle Gear is from Chapter 2 of D.J. Scales' The Elemental Dragon Girl: Search for the Noble Animals.**


	6. Tohru and the Dragon Council

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place after Chapter 2 of The Elemental Dragon Girl: Search for the Noble Animals by D.J. Scales**

 **Chapter 6: Tohru and the Dragon Council**

Tohru had just arrived at the Isle of Draco to answer a summons from the Dragon Council. _'He should be allowed to use the ogre elevator.' The magical creature in charge of operating the magical elevator thought._

As Tohru entered the Dragon Council meeting room, he found not only the council but also Jonathan, Susan, Jake, Haley, Lao Shi and Fu. "Good." The African Dragon commented. "Now that Apprentice Chi Wizard Tohru is here, we may start this meeting."

"Apprentice Chi Wizard Tohru, what happened back in England when you and the Chans went there to prevent Daolon Wong from absorbing the Horse Talisman's power?" The European Dragon asked.

"Councillors, by the time the Chans, the Elemental Dragon Girl and I arrived, the English Dragon, his daughter, and Nigel Thrall were knocked unconscious and Royal Medicine was nowhere to be seen." Tohru explained.

"Royal Medicine?" The Dragon of Atlantis asked in confusion.

"The horse's name." Jonathan clarified.

"The last part doesn't match the final report." The Dragon of Central America stated.

"After absorbing the horse's Talisman power, Wong had no more use for it and sent it back." Councillor Vivian explained. "Please continue, Tohru."

"Thank you, Councillor." Tohru replied. "Before leaving the scene, Mira told me to stay behind in case Royal Medicine was transported back."

"Where did the others go?" The African Dragon asked.

"They went to Scotland to look for the Noble Sheep, Councillor." Tohru answered.

"Apprentice Chi Wizard Tohru, we are satisfied with your answers." The European Dragon said after he and the other dragons in the Council whispered about it. "For now. You are free to leave."

"Thank you, Councillors." Tohru replied and started to leave before Jonathan interrupted him. "Wait a minute." Jonathan asked.

"Mr. Long?" Tohru asked.

"Any clues to the Talisman-Powered Tiger?" Jonathan asked.

"Not yet, Mr. Long." Tohru answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Two magicians performing in my hotel in Las Vegas have a tigress named Sasha." Jonathan explained. "Perhaps there's a connection."

"Jonathan, do you really believe that?" Lao Shi skeptically asked.

"Well, it doesn't sound any more absurd than a horse named "Royal Medicine" being chosen as the noble animal to receive the healing power." Jonathan argued. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, John, if it's just a trick to add more magic to your place's show, I know a few elves who'd love to perform and pay me a percentage as their manager." Fu said and Lao Shi glared at him.

"Like Haley once said, what the Dragon Council doesn't know doesn't hurt them or us." Fu maliciously replied.

"I didn't say it like that, Fu." Haley meekly protested.

"And, in case you have forgotten, we're in a room with them." Jake reminded Fu as he showed their five frowning faces.

"And that's my comedy routine for John's show." Fu said with a sweaty smile. "Did you like it?" The Dragon Council remained frowning. "I'll take these as five 'no's."

 **End chapter.**


	7. Family Reunion

**Chapter 7: Family Reunion**

Jake was happily packing his baggage. "Kid, why're you so happy?" Fu Dog asked. "I thought you hated your Mom's relatives."

"I just don't like putting up with Cousin Greggy and the low opinion his Mom has of my Dad just because he's not magical, Fu." Jake explained. "Any chance to meet my parents and my sister in person is welcome and this reunion is just what I need to relax after that adventure with Pandarus' Genius Institute."

"Good thing your Dad has enough contacts to warn us that Pandarus owned the Genius Institute." Fu commented. "Without that, Pandora's box would've probably be already open by the time we found out about his plan."

"True that, Fu." Lao Shi agreed and then heard his phone ringing. "Cathy? What happened?"

 **Cue intro**

In a reality where Jonathan Long still didn't know about the Magical World, his wife and his father-in-law would have pulled some trick to make him miss the meeting so he wouldn't see the signs of magic. In this one, however, he Susan and Haley even made it to Cathy's before Jake, Fu and Lao Shi did it. Jonathan was wearing a wig to avoid being recognized by potential paparazzi. "Susan!" Cathy happily exclaimed. "It's good to see you and Haley again! And I see you've brought your non-magical husband."

"It's good to see you again, Cathy." Jonathan commented with no hint of sarcasm.

"I hope Uncle Lee is well, Aunt Cathy." Haley said.

"Haley, where's your brother?" Cathy asked.

"He's coming with Grandfather, Aunt Cathy." Haley answered.

"Fu Dog is coming with them so you'd better hide the silverware." Jonathan suggested.

"Jonathan, you and your sense of humor." She gave a small laughter but mentally entertained the option. She then let them in.

"So, is there anyone other than Jake, Lao Shi and Fu who hasn't arrived yet?" Jonathan asked.

"Only them." Cathy answered. "May I direct you to your seats?"

After they assented, Cathy directed Haley to the kids' table and Jonathan and Susan to the adults' one. They noticed no empty seat next to theirs. "Excuse me, Cathy." Susan said. "Given the latest development, I thought Jake would gain a seat next to ours."

"Of course not, Susan." Cathy replied like Susan should have figured it out on her own. "Gregory is the one sitting with us adults."

"Cathy, you know Jake is older than him, right?" Susan asked.

"But Gregory is already developing his dragon powers." Cathy argued.

"Jake has started earlier and, through that reasoning, _Haley_ would be ahead of Greggy in the line for the adults' table as well." Susan counter-argued.

"Won't you intervene?" The guy sitting next to Jonathan asked him.

"I wouldn't do so even if I were an Elemental Dragon." Jonathan answered and the in-law he's talking to nodded in agreement.

"Cathy, why don't you just…" Whatever Susan would say was interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. Answering it, Cathy found Jake, Fu and Lao Shi. "Jake! Uncle Lao Shi! It's good to see you again!"

"What am I?" Fu asked. "Invisible?"

"My silverware surely cannot see you coming, Fu." Cathy replied.

"I don't owe Big Ernie anything this time." Fu argued. _'At least not anything big enough to demand this urgency.'_

"Have my parents and Haley already arrived?" Jake asked.

"Yes and here's a joke." Cathy said. "Your Mom thought I'd have you take Uncle Lee's seat at the adults' table instead of Gregory."

Jake couldn't help but notice Greggy's smug expression and then had a plan. "I understand, Aunt Cathy. After all, the little kids need a reliable person to keep an eye on them and we can't rely on Greggy for it."

"I HEARD THAT!" Greggy shouted. "My name is 'Gregory' and I can be relied on!"

"Then why're you being taken away from the kids' table while someone older than you isn't?" Jake smugly asked.

"I _am_ reliable!" Greggy pouted.

"Then show it." Jake dared him.

"I will." Greggy replied and then joined the kids' table. Susan was amazed and Cathy frowned. Other than that, the reunion went normally. At least until a Shark Woman showed up asking for help against a group of Evil Sharks. Surprisingly, Jake and Greggy set their differences aside and teamed up to neutralize Tiburón's sea serpent. After the bad guys fled, Jake's family continued the reunion.

"I will get even, dragons." Tiburón declared. "Even if I have to team up with that Arcanon guy I heard about."

 **End chapter.**


	8. Christmas

**Author's Note: I know I said I'd wait until D.J. Scales posted a new chapter of "The Elemental Dragon Girl: Search for the Noble Animals" until I posted a new chapter of this fanfic but I changed my mind. Merry Christmas.**

 **Chapter 8: Christmas**

Rose was at her cell doing whatever she could to keep her shape when she received a visitor. "Jake?"

"Merry Christmas, Rose." Her boyfriend replied.

"Is it Christmas, Jake?" She asked in surprise. "Keeping up with time is harder to do in here than I thought."

"I assumed your family came here first." Jake commented. "Anyway, I hope you like my gift." He said and gave her a headband. "Sorry it's not wrapped but the Dragon Council was afraid I'd give something you could use to escape." He also gave her a fruitcake. "I don't know if you like it but, it fits the holiday after all."

"Jake, at this point, I'll like anything that tastes better than prison food." Rose stated. "Thank you and Merry Christmas."

"Well, it's _fruitcake_." Jake commented like he's not sure it'll taste better than prison food.

 **End chapter.**

 **Sorry if it's short. I just wanted to keep my fic alive. As I wrote it, "Search for the Noble Animals" only had two posted chapters.**


	9. The Love Cruise

**Chapter 9: The Love Cruise**

"Good news, Rose." Jake told his girlfriend. "The school's offering a love cruise and I can take you with me. If you agree, of course."

"Uh, Jake..." Rose sadly replied as she showed her chains.

"That's the best part!" He exclaimed. "The Dragon Council decided to give you this shot at freedom to see if you can be trusted." He said and gave her a bracelet. "It's a magical bracelet so they can monitor you."

"Jake, what if I need to go..." She uneasily asked.

"Not all dragons in the Council are men, Rose." He explained and she felt better.

The next day, Jake and Rose were at Canal Street Electronics when Trixie and Spud showed up and told Jake about their love pains. Kyle Wilkins asked Trixie out for a date at the cruise but the idea of being in a ship made her throw up and he ended up asking Stacey Wintergrin, who had previously rejected Spud's invitation. "Totally unfair. Don't you think, Rose?" Trixie asked and it was only then she and Spud noticed Rose's presence. "Rose?" Both of them asked.

"The Dragon Council decided to give me a chance of freedom." Rose explained. "I have to report back to them after the cruise."

Their conversation was interrupted by Cupid showing up to ask Jake to guard his bow and arrows while he went to Cancun for a vacation. "Like you deserve it." Trixie snarked and vented her love frustrations.

"At least you didn't stay locked away for trying to slay your loved one, Trixie." Rose said while Jake locked away Cupid's equipment.

"True." Trixie sadly commented. After Cupid departed, she looked at the place Jake took the bow and the arrows to. "Spud, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That you should take barf bags for the cruise?" Spud asked.

"No but that also sounds like a good idea." Trixie conceded. "I'm thinking about using Cupid's arrows on Kyle and Stacey."

"No way!" Jake and Rose shouted.

"That wouldn't be true love." Rose said.

"And if one of those arrows hits a person who already loves the first one they look afterwards, that love is turned into hatred." Fu added. That was enough to make all of them too scared to still consider the idea of using the arrows.

That night, Trixie explained herself to Kyle. "And yet you came?" Kyle asked. "I'm impressed but I've already agreed to come with Stacey. Maybe next time, Trixie."

Spud then approached Stacey. "Don't even try, Spudinski."

"Come on, even the goth boy got a cheerleader." Spud pleaded.

"Tricia is weird for liking that boy." Stacey commented.

After Stacey and Kyle left, Spud and Trixie tried to comfort themselves. "I wonder if Jake is doing better than us."

"Guys! Guys!" He happily called his friends. "You should've seen it! Brad tried to hit on Rose but she splashed punch on him. It was so hilarious!"

Spud and Trixie were depressed.

"Well, at least it beats being locked away in a cell." Rose commented. "My only disappointment is that I didn't see my friend Courtney."

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell." Jake commented. "She and her parents moved away a couple of weeks ago."

Jake and Rose then spent most of the night dancing. After the boat returned, Jake took Rose back to the Isle of Draco.

 **End chapter.**


	10. The Night Before New Year

**Chapter 10: The Night Before New Year**

The Chinese New Year is an important occasion for the Chinese and for people with Chinese ancestry. At least those in touch with their Chinese heritage. The Night before New Year, however, is a time for rest. Jake Long invited his friends Trixie and Spud for a pizza night at Canal Street Electronics. Upon paying for the pizzas and the soda, he noticed something strange. "You're not Strikemaster Ice." He commented.

"Do you mean the guy I'm replacing?" The delivery boy asked and Jake nodded. "I don't know for sure but rumor says he and two friends of his left to join a monastery."

"I wish him good luck and I still can't believe Lombardo's allowed him to add that name to his tag." Jake said and gave a tip. "Thank you and goodbye."

After the delivery guy left, Jake shared his pizzas with his friends. "A billionaire invites us for dinner and we get pizzas?" Trixie mock complained.

"Sorry but the caviar delivery guys are on strike." Jake joked.

"Good because those things taste like carp roe." Spud replied, not catching on the joke. "How can anyone like that?"

"It's an acquired taste, as in it is most of the price one must pay to buy caviar." Jake joked. "By the way, I was joking about intending to order caviar instead of pizza."

"Really?" Spud asked. "But what about the strike?"

"Honestly, I don't even know if caviar has enough delivery guys to form a union of their own." Jake commented.

"Pass the ketchup, please." Trixie asked and Jake handed it to her. "Thanks. By the way, Spudinski, how do you know caviar's taste? Jakey knowing it I can understand but you?"

"My parents are invited to some of Jonathan Long's parties." Spud said.

"So, what's gonna be tomorrow?" Trixie asked. "Will you clean it up or pay someone to do it for you?"

"Neither." Jake answered. "It's bad luck to clean anything during the Chinese New Year. Especially in a magical place."

"Superstitious much?" Trixie asked.

"Well, you're talking to a dragon." Jake replied.

"Somehow it's still the easy part to believe in comparison to you being a billionaire." Trixie commented.

"I'll clean it up tonight after you and Spud leave." Jake explained.

"I still don't know how you resist the perks of being rich." Trixie commented.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: This version of Jake is more in touch with his Chinese heritage than his canon self and won't start the confusion from "Year of the Jake".**


End file.
